The present invention pertains generally to missile destruction systems and more specifically to a pressure activated, timed flight termination system. The destruction of missiles is considered an essential functional characteristic in their operation. It is particularly important that the ability to destruct a missile be incorporated in an extremely reliable system within the missile so that if a target being fired at is missed, other objects beyond the target, and on the ground below, will not be endangered. This is, of course, most particularly true of missiles having percussion or impact fuses since after arming such missiles will not explode until some object is struck. In attacks on enemy aircraft over friendly territory, the absence of self-destruction means could cause great damage to friendly personnel and property.
In view of the obvious necessity for such devices, there have been numerous types of self-destruction devices developed in the past. In general, the self-destruction function has been implemented by the utilization of dual clock-work systems or by the inclusion of radio-controlled command destruction systems which can be controlled from either an aircraft or a ground station. Dual clock-work systems are subject to the disadvantages of complexity of structure with consequent relatively high cost. In addition, many missiles have limited weight and space requirements for a receiver, power supply, and other structure required by radio-controlled command destruct systems, resulting in the testing and use of these missiles without a flight termination system. For these missiles, the hazard space must be determined by the maximum possible distance of missile flight. Consequently, whenever one of these missiles is fired, a range must be cleared as large or larger than the missile's hazard space. Therefore, a system is needed which is simple in operation, can be implemented within the missile's system at a relatively low cost, and occupies a relatively small area within the confined space limitations of the missile.